Pour elle
by Roze Potter
Summary: OneShot. Un pianiste exprime ses tourments qu'il ne comprends pas. La douleur l'acclable. Mais quelle douleur ? VERSION CORRIGEE.


_**Ceci est une version relue et « corrigée » (par moi) de la fiction originale **__**Pour elle.**_

**Auteur :**** Roze Potter**

**Ecrit le : ****22 nov. 06**

**Genre : ****Draco/Mione, Romance/ Drama, peut-être One-Shot**

**Disclaimer :**** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, à part ce que j'ai écrit pitoyablement en m'appropriant de ses personnages si incroyablement inventés.**

**Note importante : ****Je viens à peine de l'écrire et elle est encore à l'état de brouillon, je la modifierai sûrement, et aussi soyez indulgents, elle n'a pas été relue…**

**Aussi, je tiens à dire que c'est la 3ème FanFiction que j'écris, soyez encore plus indulgents.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**- Pour…**_**elle**_** -**

Je souffre.

Quelle douleur !

Mon cœur se tord, mon cœur crie. Il crie à en mourir. Chaque particule de mon être brûle.

Toi, système nerveux, traître, tu ne contrôle plus rien. Tu m'as laissé tomber. JE ne contrôle plus rien… Moi, qui était maître de toute chose dans ce bas monde, manipulateur des autres autant que de moi-même. Je crie…

Pourquoi ? Pour… e_lle_.

Malheureusement. Pour _elle_.

Pathétique, stupide, lâche, voilà ce que je suis. Je m'inspire une pitié que j'ai toujours détestée.

Mais, elles sont là, mes larmes. Elles coulent, comme elles ne l'ont jamais fait. Le sel pique mes joues rougies par le froid. Je ne réagis pas.

_« Je voudrais être une larme pour naître dans tes yeux, courir sur tes joues et mourir sur tes lèvres. __**»**_

Comment ai-je pu tomber si bas ? Comment, comment en suis-je arriver là ? Comment en suis-je venu à ne penser qu'à _elle_, à écrire pour _elle_, jouer pour _elle_, sourire pour _elle,_ pleurer pour _elle_ ?

Mes doigts parcourent les notes bicolores trop étincelantes pour être réelles. Un son sort doucement de l'instrument. Mon cœur s'y contracte. Tellement de douleur…

Est-ce moi qui invente de si tristes mélodies ?

Un vent glacé s'engouffre à nouveau dans la pièce sombre. Avec lenteur, j'appuis sur les notes.

_« Le chant de l'âme, Draco, le chant de l'âme. Quand ton âme jouera pour toi te seras homme, tu seras pianiste._

_- Le chant de l'âme, répondis-je en retenant un ricanement, je joue très bien, non ? Pas besoin de … de _ça ! _Vous m'avez bien dit j'étais un pianiste hors pair, tout à l'heure._

_Le _chant de l'âme._ Parfaitement ridicule. Malgré l'irritation que m'apportaient ces mots, le respect que je ressentais envers mon professeur reprit le dessus, et je ne pus garder mon sourire sarcastique plus longtemps._

_- Oui, Draco, tu es exceptionnel, répondit-il, mais, tu ne joues pas par toi-même. Un véritable pianiste possède un style qui lui est propre. Il pose sa marque sur le morceau qu'il interprète de ses doigts. Toi, tu ne fais qu'imiter. Excuse-moi, mais ce n'est que la simple vérité._

_Je tentais de cacher ma colère mais la tâche m'était bien trop difficile. _

_- Que dois-je faire ? Dis-je avec froideur._

_- T'exprimer. Exprimer tes sentiments, ce que tu as sur le cœur, que ce soit de la douleur ou de la joie. Exprime ce que tu ressens lorsque tu joues._

_Silence._

_- Je n'ai rien à exprimer. Ma voix avait repris son calme habituel accompagné d'une lassitude que je ne compris pas moi-même._

_Son regard profond me sonda un instant, puis se levant, il se dirigea vers la grande porte en bois qui protégeait cette salle du monde. La main sur la poignée, il se retourna et dit :_

_- Quand tu auras compris je reviendrais._

Il ne revint jamais.

Le chant de l'âme. Est-ce cela ? Pourrais-tu revenir du Royaume de Morts ? Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que je ressens, ce qui me tue sans qu'aucuns maléfice, sort, sortilège, malédiction, quelconque arme moldue ou sorcière, ne m'aient touché.

_Elle_ est bien plus magicienne que je ne l'ai jamais considérée. _Elle_ m'a ensorcelé d'un regard comme une nymphe, pris mon cœur telle un ange, et mon âme comme un démon. _Elle_ me contrôle corps et âme telle une déèse.

Pourtant _elle_ ne se doute de rien. Elle n'imagine pas le pouvoir qu'_elle_ a sur moi.

Cet air murmure son nom. Son nom qui m'est interdit. Chaque son souffle ces syllabes magiques. Je l'entends…

_Hermione…_

Aimerai-t-_elle_ cette chanson ? Pleurerai-t-_elle_ avec moi ? Ressens-t-_elle_ quelque chose…pour moi ?

Est-ce cela aimer ?

Aimer. Ce que l'on m'a toujours interdit, que je jalousais chez les autres, ce qui pouvaient le partager.

Est-ce souffrir ? Est-ce mourir? Mourir d'amour? Mourir… pour _elle _?

** Citation de je ne sais plus qui, dsl.** Il est possible que ce soit mal transcrit, je m'excuse pour cette éventualité.

**Merci de m'avoir lu (larme d'émotion). **

**J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant quelques morceaux particulièrement tristes (à mon goût) de la Bande Musicale ****Du Fabuleux Destin d'Amélie Poulain**** (à savoir **_**Le Moulin, Comptine d'Un Autre Eté**_** et **_**La Valse d'Amélie Piano Version).**_

**J'hésitais entre ****Pour…**_**elle**_** ou ****Le chant de l'âme****, quant au titre. J'ai fini par choisir, mais, je me pose encore des questions.**

**Je ne suis pas pianiste alors si vous trouvez que ce que j'ai dit est complètement faux dîtes-le moi !**

**J'espère que vous avez compris et apprécié !**

**Je suis encore mouvementée par l'écriture.**

**Donnez-moi votre avis et des conseils pour l'améliorer, please ! Reviews !!!**

**Encore merci !**

**.Rose Potter.**


End file.
